Reality and Dreams
by Linda1
Summary: The gang is now of to find som answers with Maria's dad and they may find answers they don't like. Chapter 12 is up!
1. Dreams

**Title:** Reality and dreams (although I might change the title)

**Author:** Linda (roswell@netlane.com)

**Summary:** Maria is having weird dreams and acting strange. A new guy comes to town and Isabel is intruiged, but who is he? What is really Kyle and Tess? Friends or more?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Authors notes:** Alex is dead, but Tess didn't kill him. If you read the story you will find out what really happend...

The four teen aliens were having lunch at school. They were sitting outside cause the weather was great. Isabel caught sight of two familiar faces.

"Kyle! Liz! Come over here!" she yelled at her two human friends.

They did as she said and Kyle sat down between Isabel and Tess and Liz between Max and Michael. Max immediately gave Liz a kiss on the lips and laid an arm around her shoulders.

Isabel smiled at them. She was glad that her brother had finally come to his senses and gotten back together with Liz. Alex's death had created sort of a gap between the aliens and the humans when Liz accused aliens to be behind it all. And when it turned out she was right, Max and Liz had a long talk and decided to give their love a second change. 

For a while they thought that Tess was behind it all and they sent her back to their homeplanet, but it turned out that it was a shapeshifter.

And the real Tess was back with them again. But she wasn't pregnant anymore. The shapeshifter had killed Max and Tess's baby and then taken Tess's place. Both Max and Tess was devestated, but they both found comfort in others. Max in Liz and Tess in Kyle. Although Tess and Kyle weren't together. They were more like brother and sister. But Isabel suspected it to become more.

"Isabel, a penny for your thoughts," Kyle said suddenly, ripping Isabel away from her thinking.

"Well…actually I was just thinking about Maria," Isabel answered.

"What about Maria?" Michael immediatly asked.

"I haven't seen her around lately. Is she sick or something?" Isabel asked turned to Liz.

"I'm not really sure," Liz said and got a sad look on her face. "I talked to her yesterday, but she wouldn't tell me what was going on. She has been acting really weird lately."

"Totally," Kyle agreed. "I asked her if she wanted to talk or something and she totally blew me of."

"Valenti, no offense but that's nothing unusuall," Michael said.

"Kyle is right, Michael. It's not like Maria to just blow someone of like that," Max said and gave Liz a worried look. 

"Well…" Tess said. "Isabel and I have to get going if we don't want to get detention. Mrs. Miller is real strikt about being in time for class."

She stood up and grabbed her books from the grass. "Are you coming Is?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Isabel answered and stood up. She looked at her four friends, still sitting in the grass. "But I think we should all keep an eye on Maria. Just in case. Okay?"

"Agreed," Max said and the others nodded.

"Good," Isabel said before she followed Tess to english class…

Maria ran and ran, but she didn't know from what or who she was running.

Suddenly she felt this awful pain in her stomach. She knew that she should keep running, but the pain was just too much. 

She krumpled down on the ground and closed her eyes.

Why wouldn't the pain go away? And what was she running from?

Suddenly she wasn't lying on the ground anymore. She was in a big beautiful room, full with dancing people in beautiful clothes.

She looked at herself and realized that she wasn't wearing what she had before. She was wearing a long dark-blue, gorgeous dress. It looked like it was take from a Shakespeare-movie or something.

Maria used to always dream about being in that sort of a movie when she was a little girl.

"Excuse me my lady," a dark voice said from behind her. "But would you do me the honor of giving me this dance?"

Maria turned around and found herself looking at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. "Of course," she answered and offered him her hand.

He took it and led her out to the middle of the dance-floor.

A slow song started and he held on to her hand and placed the other around her waist. 

Maria placed her free hand on his shoulder.

They started dancing and Maria felt amazing. This felt so right, so familiar. She looked up at the man and wondered who he was. She recognized his face, but she couldn't tell where she'd seen him before. 

When the song ended he took her back to where she had been standing and thanked her for the dance. Before Maria had the change to ask who he was, he disappeared…

Maria woke up by the sound of her alarmclock. "Time for school," she muttered. She got out of bed and in to the bathroom. She got in the shower and started thinking. She had been having the same dream for a week now. First she was running and having this really nasty stomachache. Then she was in a ballroom, dancing with this beautiful man.

But every night the dream developed a little. And it seemed so real.

Maria had never before dreamt something that felt so real. Like it was really happening.

Well, she hadn't time to think about that right now. She had to get ready to get to school. She had a feeling it would be a long day…

TBC... If you like it?


	2. Reality

Maria pulled her English-books out of her locker and shut it.

When she turned around a familiar face met her eyes.

"Liz! How's it going?" Maria asked in an over-exited voice.

"Well…except for the fact that my best friend is avoiding me and acting really strange, I'm just peachy!" Liz answered.

"I'm not avoiding you," Maria said. "And what do you mean I'm acting strange?"

"It's just that you seem to be of in your own little world all the time and it seems that me and your other friends aren't in that world. And we miss you Maria," Liz said and looked sad. "And if something is wrong or if it's something you want to talk about, we're here for you. I'm here for you."

Maria started to feel really bad about everything that Liz told her and she realized that they were all true. She had been in some kind of weird mood lately. She reached out and embraced Liz in a hug.

"I'm sorry I haven't my usual safe lately," she said when she let go. "I haven't been feeling so great."

Maria took Liz by the arm and they started walking down the hall to their englishclassroom. 

""I have been having these weird dreams," Maria continued. "It's feels like they are really true. Like it has happend or something. Maybe in an eairlier life."

"What are they about?" Liz asked, sounding a little sceptical.

"Well...at first I am running and running from something and then I fall down cause I feel this severe pain in my stomach. I've never felt anything so painful as that. And just when I think I'm going to pass out or something, I am in a ballroom. A gorgeous man asks me to dance and I accept of course. I mean he was sooo hot, Liz! You wouldn't..."

"Okay, chica!" Liz interrupted. "I think you're sliding from the subject."

"Oh, sorry," Maria said. The two girls both stopped when they reached the classroom.

"You have to tell me more about this after class, okay?" Liz said.

"Absolutely!" Maria agreed...

"So Michael," Isabel said when they had seated in a booth at the Crashdown. Max was sitting beside Michael looking in the menu.

"What's up with you and Maria?"

"Don't ask, Iz. I don't really know myself. I mean we broke up a month ago. But it still feels really weird being around her without touching her or kissing her," Michael said and avoided Isabel's eyes.

"Although I don't really get why you broke up in the first place, I think you two should talk about it. It's a pity that you can't stay friends after everything you two have been through." 

"So what can I get you today?" Maria's voice interrupted their conversation. She had come to take their order.

She pulled out a pen from her pocket and waited.

"Well..." Max started. "I'll have one alien blast and a cherry coke."

"Got it," Maria said and wrote it down. "And the rest of you?" ske asked looking at Isabel and avoiding Michael.

Just when Michael was about to answer he saw Maria crumpling down on the floor. Her face was twisted in pain and she kept holding on to her stomach. Michael was quickly up on his feeth, with Isabel and Max right behind him.

He sat down beside Maria. "Maria. What's the matter?" he asked worried. 

"Do you want us to call an ambulance?" Isabel asked.

Right then Liz came running to them. She bended down and sat on Maria's other side. "What happend?" she asked, still looking at Maria.

"We don't know," Max answered her. "She just fell down."

Michael kept looking at her and she still just held on to her stomach. She wasn't unconcious, but she didn't look like she was knowing what was happening around her. A whole crowd of people were now standing around her, curiosly eyeing her.

Suddenly she let go of her stomach and she didn't look to be in pain anymore.

"Are you okay Maria?" Liz asked before Michael had the change to.

"I don't know," Maria answered with a quiet voice. 

Michael couldn't stand to see her like this. He wanted to hug her and kiss her until all the pain went away. But they were just friends now so he couldn't.

"Do you feel ready to stand up?" Max asked interrupting Michael's thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Maria said and Michael and Liz helped her to stand.

They took her to the backroom and layed her down on the couch.

"What happend out there?" Isabel asked. Michael could hear in her voice that she was scared for her friend.

"I don't know. I felt this awful pain in my stomach and then I just fell down."

"Like in your dream," Liz said still holding on to Maria's hand.

"What dream?" Max immediatly asked.

"Nothing," Maria said quickly. Too quickly. It was obviously something important, otherwise Maria wouldn't have reacted so sudden.

"Maria, maybe we should tell them," Liz started but got cut off.

"No," Maria said. "It doesn't matter anyway. I probably have just been sleeping too little or something. I'm sure it's nothing."

"But Maria," Isabel protested.

"Would you all mind leaving me alone to rest?" Maria asked ignoring Isabel comment.

"Of course not Maria," Max said and smiled at her. He gave Isabel a look that made her start to walk. She turned around and gave Maria a hug.

"But remember. If you want to talk, we're all here for you."

"Thank you," Maria said and smiled at her. "That means a lot."

Then Isabel and Max walked towards the resturant again and Michael slowly followed.

When he came to the door he stopped, without turning around, and said:

"I'm here for you to." Then he left.

But he had a feeling it was more to this than Maria led on. And he was going to find out what it was...

Maria turned off the lights in her room and fluffed her pillows a little bit.

Then she closed her eyes and wondered what she was going to dream about tonight...

TBC...  If you want me to?

Authors notes: I hope you liked this part. Anyway, I saw that someone wondered when this story takes place and it takes place about a month after Departure. As you have read Tess wasn't to blame for anything and you will soon find out what happend between Michael and Maria and why they aren't together anymore.


	3. The new guy

Maria held on to her stomach and felt the pain getting stronger. 

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Suddenly she felt someone lifting her up. She couldn't manage to open her eyes she was so exhausted.

She felt the person carry her and laying her down on something soft. Like a bed or a couch. Just then she passed out.

The next thing Maria knew she was standing in the ballroom again. She looked around, but there was no sign of the gorgeous man she had met before.

She started walking and bumped in to someone. She looked up and found herself looking into another beautiful face. But in a whole other way then the man from before.

This guy was dark-haired and had this gentle way and he looked like he was the kindest man in the world.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Maria said when she regained her focus again.

"Don't worry about that, my lady," the man said. "I'm to blame for it." Maria looked at him, and just like with the other man, there was something familiar about him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the man asked, not taking his eyes of a woman across the room.

"That sounds great," Maria answered and looked over at the beautiful woman he was staring at.

"Who is that?" she asked and pointed.

The man looked at Maria. "That is Elisabeth Parker. Daughter of Miles Parker, the richest man in Roswell."

Liz? Maria thought. Is that Liz?

She looked across the room and saw the resembles to her childhood-friend. Then she saw the man from before walk over to her.

"Who is that?" she asked turned to the dark-haired mystery-man.

 "That is the man Elisabeth is supposed to marry, Michael Guerin."

Michael? Her Michael? Maria was confused. What was going on? Liz and Michael were getting married?

She turned to the other man again.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name?" she said.

"It's Evans. Maxwell Evans…"

Maria woke up and looked at her alarm clock. She had overslept. She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to get ready…

Isabel closed her locker and started walking towards homeroom, when she heard someone swearing. It was a good-looking guy about her age, who obviously was having troubles with his locker.

"Do you need some help?" she asked and walked over to him.

He looked at her and smiled. "I would love some help," he said and offered Isabel his hand and she took it. "I'm Jack Manes. I just moved here from California, so this is my first day in this school."

They let go of each other's hands. "I'm Isabel Evans. And I'd be glad to show you around some time. If you'd like to?"

"That would be great," Jack answered. "So what's the trick in opening these lockers?" he asked and fired away another one of those great smiles of his.

Isabel took a step forward. "What's your combination?"

He gave her a note with the numbers on and she used them and then she gave the locker a little push and it opened.

"That's all it takes," she said and moved away. 

"Hi Isabel!" she heard someone yell from behind her. She turned around and saw Maria walking towards them. 

When she reached them Isabel could hear that she had been running, because she was breathing very heavily.

"Overslept huh?" Isabel asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Maria answered and started opening her locker that was three lockers away from Jack's.

"Oh I'm sorry," Isabel said. "This is Jack Manes. Jack, this is my friend Maria DeLuca."

"Nice to meet you," Maria said.

"You too," Jack said and kept staring at Maria. "Did you say Maria DeLuca?" he asked.

"Yes," Isabel answered. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Jack said. "Forget it."

"Well, I have to run to English," Maria said. "I'll see you around."

Isabel looked at Jack who was looking at Maria walking away.

What just happened? First he was flirting with her and then when Maria showed up he acted all weird?

"Come on. I'll show you to your first class," she said and took him by the arm. He's probably just nervous, she thought. After all, it's his first day in a new town…

TBC...  Please rewiew!


	4. Love wasted

Max and Liz were having lunch in the school-cafeteria.

"My place or yours?" Max asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"Yours," Liz answered. "I need to talk to Isabel about something."

"Well, then it's a date," Max said.

The next five minutes was spent by looking into each other's eyes and eating.

Then they were interrupted by Isabel, who joined them at the table.

"I hate to interrupt your romantic lunch-date, but as you can see, if you stop staring at each other for like five seconds, all the other tables are taken," she said with a sigh.

"That's okay," Liz said. "It's fits just fine, cause I have something to talk to you about and now is as good as anytime."

"Shoot," Isabel said and sounded curious. 

"Well…" Liz started. "It's about Maria. I'm kind of worried about her. You know yesterday when she collapsed at the Crashdown?"

"Yeah," Isabel said. "She said that she was just tired."

"Well, I don't know if I believe her. I mean she's been acting weird for some time now and it's not like her to not tell me if anything was wrong."

"I agree," Max said. "Maria hasn't been her usual self lately."

"Well…what do you think it is?" Isabel asked, looking at Liz.

"Yesterday, before she collapsed, she told me about this dream."

"Dream?" Max asked skeptically.

"She said that she was running from something, but she didn't know what. And she felt this awful pain in her stomach. But before she knew it, she was standing in this ball-room and a gorgeous man was asking her to dance."

"Sounds like a typical dream to me," Isabel commented, but seemed intrigued.

"It did to me too," Liz said. "But she said that it felt really real in a way she couldn't explain. And then with the whole thing at the Crashdown I started to think. What if it has some connection?"

"I don't know Liz. I think it's just a coincidence," Max said gently.

Liz hated when he did that. Trying to let her down easily. 

"Maybe," she said. "But what if it isn't? I think it's worth checking in to."

"So you want me to dreamwalk Maria and see what I can find out?" Isabel asked.

"Exactly."

"I'll do it tonight," Isabel said immediately. "Although, Maria doesn't like it when I invade her privacy like that."

"Well, Maria doesn't have to know, does she?" Liz asked with a wicked smile.

"I guess not," Isabel answered, smiling back. 

The three of them continued eating and didn't say much. After a few minutes Isabel looked over at Kyle and Tess who were standing in line to take some food.

"So, what are we going to do about those two?" she asked, nodding her head in their direction.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, looking clueless.

Liz smiled. Max was probably totally oblivious to the vibes between Kyle and Tess.

"Well, my dear brother," Isabel said. "It's obvious they need a push in the right direction, since neither of them seem to want to take the first step."

"So?" Max said, not sounding interested.

"_We might have to do the pushing," Liz answered._

"Exactly," Isabel agreed and fired away a smile that said it all. A plan was starting up in her head. Liz couldn't wait to hear what it was. She had always hoped that Kyle would find someone to love. At first Liz hadn't thought that Tess was the best choice, but when she didn't show any interest in Max anymore, she was actually being really nice. And now she and Kyle seemed to be the perfect couple. 

"So do you have a plan?" Liz asked looking at Isabel.

"A plan for what?" Tess asked when she sat down next to Max. Kyle sat down next to Liz.

"Oh, nothing," Liz answered, and tried to sound casual. 

"You don't fool me, Parker," Kyle said and looked at her and then at Isabel. "You two are up to something. Max, what is it?"

"Oh, don't drag me into this," Max said. "It's girlstuff."

"Girlstuff? Why didn't you tell me? I'm not interested in anything that only involves talk about clothes, make-up and a lot of giggling."

"Well Kyle," Isabel said. "Then maybe we should talk about the latest issue of Playboy instead."

"Now you're talking…"

Maria was just about to close her eyes and go of to sleep when she heard a knock on her window. She got up from her bed and went to see who it was. She was surprised to see Michael outside. He hadn't been to visit her in weeks. Not since they broke up two weeks ago.

She had planted a ladder outside just in case, so that he could climb up without waking her mom up.

She opened the window and Michael went up the ladder and climbed into her room.

Maria went to sit on her bed and waited for him to start talking.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this," Michael said and sat down opposite to her. "But I started thinking about you and I couldn't stay away."

"It's okay," Maria answered. "I was just getting ready for bed. I felt like going to sleep early. I have been feeling really tired for some time now."

"Yeah I know," Michael said and looked her straight in the eyes. "That's why you collapsed at the Crashdown yesterday. At least that's what you told me."

"That _was why," Maria protested. _

"But why did you have that stomachache then?" Michael asked. "It didn't seem to be the kind of pain you get from sleeping to little."

"I know," Maria said. Michael always knew when she was lying. "I don't know why that happened."

"I wish you would tell me what was going on," Michael said, sounding hurt. "You could always talk to me before Maria. What happened?"

"We broke up Michael. That's what happened."

Maria started to feel really bad. She hadn't realized that Michael was this hurt by what had happened.

"I still don't understand why we did that. It wasn't even _we who did it. It was you Maria."_

"I couldn't be in a relationship that stood still Michael. I've already told you this. It felt like I only gave and got nothing in return. You never talked to me the way I talked to you. You can't deny that."

"I'm not denying it. I know I have my faults. I'm not perfect."

"And neither am I," Maria said. "Far from it. What I mean is that you could be mean and never tell me what was going on. And then you would do this thing. This beautiful thing and I would just melt. Because you can be the most caring and loving person in the world sometimes."

Maria took a break and looked at Michael who was listening with intense eyes.

"Like when you let me see you. Nobody has ever done anything like that to me before. It was the most beautiful moment in my life."

Maria reached forward and took Michael's hands in hers.

"And you have been the best boyfriend anyone can ever wish for Michael. I really mean it. You haven't done anything wrong, don't ever believe that."

Michael gently touched Maria's face and dried a tear away. It took a lot of strength for Maria to not kiss him right then and there. She didn't really know why she couldn't be with him. But she needed time for herself.

"I want to be with you so much," she continued. "I don't even know why I can't. I just know that I need some time to think about what I want to do with _me. Do you understand?"_

"I don't understand why you can't do that with me. I can help you Maria," Michael said and spoke for the first time since Maria's little speech. 

"I know you can, Michael. I know you can. It's just that I need to learn how to depend on myself. What if you find a way to go back again. I can't be the thing that holds you back from your home. And I can't bare to loose you right now. I have to get used to the idea of a life without you."

"First of all, I'm not going anywhere. And second, you can't just push me away because you're afraid of loosing me. You can't live like that."

"It's to hard Michael. I can't explain it any better, but right now I need to be alone and think. But I want to be able to be your friend. Your _close friend. Do you think you can let me be that?"_

"If that's all you want?"

"It is," Maria said. But her heart was screaming No! She couldn't believe that she was telling Michael that she only wanted to be friends. But this time she had to listen to her brain.

"In that case I'll do everything to be with you. Even if it means we can only be friends. Because I can't imagine not being with you, in any way that turns out to be."

The tears kept running down Maria's face and Michael reached forward again and kissed them away.

He kissed her on the lips and then went to the window.

Maria looked as he climbed through. "I love you, Spaceboy," she said and thought that Michael didn't hear.

Then his head popped into her room again. "And I love you, Earthgirl."

Then he was gone and Maria cried herself to sleep. What did I just do, she thought before she drifted of to sleep…

TBC...   Please rewiew!


	5. A look inside

Authors notes: This is just a short part. More to come if you want to...

Isabel put her finger on a picture of Maria and concentrated. She blocked all of her other feelings away and tried to focus on Maria, and soon she was in.

She decided to not go into the dream, but instead just watch it from the outside.

The first thing she saw was Maria lying on a bed with some guy sitting beside her. She couldn't see the man's face cause he was sitting with his back to Isabel.

Maria didn't look to be feeling so good cause her face was twisted in pain and she kept holding her stomach.

The guy gave her a glass of water and helped her to drink it. Then he putt the glass down on the table next to the bed.

When he turned around, Isabel immediately recognized him. It was Jack! The new guy she met at school today.

She was just about to step into the dream when everything suddenly changed. The small room developed into a beautiful ballroom with people dancing and laughing, and soon Isabel could see Maria standing next to a man. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that made her look older than usual.

The guy next to her looked familiar to, really familiar. She saw something in his eyes that she'd seen before. She decided to step in to get a closer look. When she got in she looked down at her clothes. Instead of the jeans and pink sweater she'd been wearing before, she wore a long silk-dress. 

It had a dark green shade and fit perfectly. Her hair that before just hang loose, was now up on her head in a beautiful hairdo. 

Isabel looked over at Maria who was still standing next to the man talking. They were both looking over at the other side of the room, where a man and a woman were arguing. They too, looked familiar. She went up to an older man, but didn't let Maria out of her sight.

"Excuse me, " she said and smiled at him. "But do you by any change know who those two are," she asked and pointed at the arguing couple.

"Of course," the man answered. "Doesn't everyone? The woman is the daughter of Miles Parker, the richest man in Roswell. And the man is her soon to be husband. Michael Guerin."

Isabel didn't think she'd heard right. Michael Guerin? She looked over at him again and realized it was true. But he looked so different. He looked older and more sophisticated. The normal Michael had never looked so neat in his whole life.

But Isabel could still see the similarities. His intense, dark eyes and his movements.

 So if that was Michael, the woman had to be…Liz? The man had told her that her father was Miles Parker, so it made sense. And she did look like Liz when you thought about it.

Then it's not so strange Maria's been feeling down lately. Her best friend and Michael (the love of her life, according to Isabel) were getting married in the dreamworld. But that's only what it was, Isabel reminded herself. A dream.

Although it felt real, familiar, Isabel thought. Even to her and it wasn't even her dream.

She took a couple of steps forward without taking her eyes of Maria and Michael and Liz. Suddenly she felt something sticky on her and she looked at her side and saw that someone had spilled a drink all over her.

"Oh I'm so sorry," a woman's voice said. Isabel looked at her and gasped in surprise. It was like looking in a mirror. The woman was she…

TBC...   Please rewiew!


	6. 1892

1892

Isabel sat straight up in bed and looked over at two faces covered in curiosity. Max and Liz looked at her and waited to hear about the dream.

"Well…" Liz finally said. "What happened?" 

Isabel told them everything that had happened and Max and Liz sat silent with changing looks on their faces.

"…And that's when I woke up," Isabel ended it.

"So I was marrying Michael?" Liz said, glancing over at Max. He didn't look too happy about that.

"Yeah. But I don't think you were happy about it cause you were arguing all the time I could see you," Isabel said.

"Well, I still don't think it's anything more to this than just a dream," Max said.

"I don't know Max," Isabel said looking at her brother. "It felt really real and familiar. Like it had happened. And why would Maria dream about Jack?"

"Yeah. He's new in Roswell and Maria just met him today. And what about the stomachaches she's been having. It sounds like more than coincidences to me," Liz said, agreeing with Isabel.

"Maybe," Max said skeptically. "But what can we do about it? We can't control Maria's dreams."

"Maybe not," Isabel said. "But we can help her control her life _outside the dreams…"_

Maria looked at Max observing Liz's every move. He couldn't seem to stop looking at her for even one second. 

Even in my dreams those two are disgustingly in love, Maria thought.

"So what's the deal with you and Liz?" Maria asked Max.

"Liz? What's the deal?" Max said and looked clueless.

Right, this wasn't really present time Maria remembered.

"I mean are you in love with Elisabeth?" Maria asked hoping this was more appropriate. 

"What does it matter?" Max answered. "She is going to marry Michael Guerin."

"Well they don't seem to be so much in love with each other," Maria pointed out.

"That does not matter," Max said. "It is not right to go between two people who are supposed to get married."

"Same old Max. Always doing the right thing," Maria mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Max asked, curiously eyeing Maria.

"Nothing," Maria responded quickly. "What year is this anyway?"

"It's 1892," Max answered, looking oddly at her.

"Wow," Maria breathed. "That is a long time ago.

"What are you talking about," Max asked. "What year did you think it was?"

"2001," Maria answered. "That's when I live."

Max looked at her as if she was some kind of freak. He turned to walk away, but Maria grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Please Max, just let me explain," she pleaded.

"My name is Maxwell," he corrected her.

"Maxwell, right," Maria reminded herself. "Can we go somewhere and talk Maxwell?"

His face was doubtful but he gave in to her smile.

"Let us go outside…"

"So basically, this is my dream and you're in it," Maria said, concluding the story. She had told dream-Max about everything and he had listened patiently. At first he had been very skeptical about it, but Maria made him understand that she was actually telling the truth.

"Well I don't think this is a dream," Max said. "This is my life and you're in it."

"But I don't live in 1892, I live in 2001," Maria said, getting more confused every second. There were so many questions. How could she be dreaming about this if this was real? She was used to having weird dreams, but this wasn't one of those. This was real. She could feel it.

It was like it was her life, although in 1892. That was so freaky.

"Maybe you somehow time-traveled," Max said, not seeming to believe his own words.

"That would be so cool," Maria said exited. There couldn't be many people who could say that they had traveled back in time over a hundred years.

"Cool?" Max asked.

"That's a word we use in my time," Maria explained, trying not to laugh. It felt weird having to explain to Max, well Maxwell, about stuff in another lifetime.

She hadn't told him about the whole alien-thing, cause she figured he didn't know about that. If he was on Earth in 1892 he couldn't be the same Max as in the future. But Maria didn't have anymore time to think about that cause soon she felt the familiar feeling of being sucked out of her dream…

Maria woke up with a weird feeling. She wished she could have stayed in her dream and found out more about 1892. But still it felt safe to be back in her real life.

She didn't really know what to believe of this whole thing. She knew for sure it wasn't a dream, but it couldn't be real, could it?

Maybe it was time to talk with the others she decided. This was getting way to big for her to handle on her own…

One hour later Maria knocked on the door to Michael's apartment. He opened with a confused look on his face. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His hair was all messy and he was only wearing shorts.

Wow, this is not making me remember why I shouldn't be together with him, Maria thought.

"I though you said we shouldn't see each other anymore," Michael said annoyed.

"I didn't say we should never talk again," Maria said, moving Michael out of her way. "And besides, the others are coming over in a minute. We need to talk."

"About what," Michael asked, closing the door and following Maria to the couch. "You can't just send everybody over here without telling me."

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Maria said smiling at him. She sat down in the couch and Michael sat down beside her.

"Well, call them and cancel," Michael said glaring at her. "I'm not in the mood for group-sessions." 

Just then, another knock could be heard.

"Too late," Maria said and got up from the couch and opened the door.

In came Isabel, Max, Tess, Kyle and Liz.

Max and Liz took a place in the loveseat and Tess and Kyle next to Michael in the couch. Isabel got stuck sitting in the beanbag, while Maria sat down on the floor, leaning on the couch.

"So what's this all about?" Kyle asked when they had all seated. 

"Well, I have something to tell you that will sound really weird, but please let me finish before you judge and mock me," Maria said, looking around at her friends.

"What is it?" Tess asked curiously.

"It all started a little more than a week ago when I had this dream…"

TBC...   Please Rewiew and tell me what you think...


	7. Alien-contact

Alien-contact

Maria paced around the room and watched her friend's reactions. She had told them about everything. The dreams and the way she thought they were linked to the reality.

"So what do you think? Am I just being crazy?" Maria asked, worried about what they were going to say.

"Of course we don't think you're crazy," Liz answered immediately. "After everything we've seen so far, I don't think we should rule anything out."

"And I felt it too when I went in to your dream and…" Isabel said, but was interrupted.

"You did what?" Maria yelled at her. "I told you to not do that anymore Isabel. It's personal."

"I know, I'm sorry Maria. It's just that we were worried about you," Isabel said, defending herself.

"We?" Maria said.

"I asked her to do it," Liz said, glancing nervously at her best friend. "I thought they should know. It was for your sake."

It became quiet for a while when they all waited for Maria's response.

"It's okay," Maria said. "I probably would have told you anyway if I thought it was anything more than dreams," Maria said smiling at Isabel and Liz. Her gaze stopped at Isabel. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said. "I'm feeling a little high-strong right now."

"You have every right to be angry with me," Isabel said smiling back a Maria. "We should have told you what we were planning."

"Maybe we should get back to business," Michael said abruptly.

"Yeah," Tess agreed. "But what can we do really? I don't really understand the problem?"

"Well, I figured since I've been having these dreams connected to reality, they should mean something, right? Why else would I have them?"

"I agree," Max said, speaking up for the first time. "Maria isn't even an alien, why is this happening to _her?"_

"It isn't," Michael snapped. "It's just dreams okay? What's with you people? Maria doesn't have any powers or anything, she's human."

The six people around him watched with different reactions to his little outburst.

"Michael, you don't know that," Tess said. "Weirder things have happened to us. Maybe it _does mean something."_

"Yeah, like what? We weren't even on Earth in 1892. We were living on Antar, remember? Then we were recreated and grew up here."

"Michael, please," Maria said gently and touched Michael's arm. "Why can't you just try and listen. Maybe this is all in my head and my dreams, but what if it isn't? Maybe this can somehow help you guys."

"Maria, don't get me wrong, but you're only human. This _is all in your dreams. And don't touch me. We're not together anymore and that was your choice, so don't touch me okay?"_

Michael moved away from Maria and avoided looking at her. Maria couldn't believe this was happening. She thought that Michael would support her in this. Maybe even help her find out what was going on. Instead he called her '_only a human'._

"Michael, maybe you should cool down a little bit," Max said trying to calm him down.

"Max, just stop it please. Don't tell me you actually believe this has something to do with us," Michael said.

"Well, maybe it does, Michael."

"I can't believe this," Michael said. He grabbed his jacket and then he went to the door. He opened it and turned to the others.

"Max you're the leader, I hope you lead them all right. But I sure as hell won't help you."

Then he walked out the door and smashed the door behind him. He left six stunned people just sitting there, not knowing what to say…

Isabel sat down in a booth at the Crashdown. Maria and Liz were working and Tess and Kyle were sitting in a booth across the room.

Isabel was waiting for Jack to join her. After Michael had ran out from his apartment, Isabel had told everyone what she had seen in Maria's dream, and they all agreed that Jack was the place to start. He had helped Maria when she was sick and maybe he somehow knew something worth knowing.

So Isabel had offered to talk to him since she already had gotten to know him. And it didn't hurt that he looked really good either, Isabel thought when she caught sigth of him. 

Jack saw her and moved towards the booth. He slid down opposite to Isabel.

"Hey," he said and smiled at her.

"Hi," Isabel answered and smiled back. "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"I was just happy when you offered to show me around this town," Jack said and glanced around the room. His gaze stopped at Maria. "Isn't that your friend Maria DeLuca?" he asked, observing Maria's every move.

He has a good memory, Isabel thought. At least when it comes to Maria.

"Yes it is," Isabel answered. "She works here. Actually the girl who's standing next to her is also a good friend of mine. Liz Parker."

Isabel saw them looking in her and Jack's direction, so she waved them over.

"Hi!" Maria said. Jack, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes it was," Jack answered her. "Jack Manes."

"And this is Liz Parker," Isabel said, introducing them. She also wanted to get Jack's attention away from Maria.

"It's nice to meet you," Liz said politely.

"You too," Jack said. "So you both work here?"

"Yes," Liz answered. "My parents own this place so I'm kind of stuck here, you know? And Maria has worked here since forever. We've been friends for a long time."

"I think you need to get back to work," Isabel said, gesturing to the crowded restaurant.

"I think you're right," Maria said. "Can we get you anything to eat?"

"We're actually going soon. I'm guiding Jack around town this afternoon," Isabel said.

"Well, we have time to take a cup of coffee, don't we?" Jack asked.

"I guess so," Isabel said and sighed. She had a feeling it wasn't because Jack was in the mood for coffee, that he wanted to stay. It had something to do with Maria…

"So why did you move here to Roswell? Do you have relatives here or something?" Isabel asked, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, actually I live on my own. My mother died when I was three years old and my father died just recently."

"I'm so sorry," Isabel said. "It must have been really tough on you loosing both you parents."

"It was. It is," Jack said. "But I decided to come to Roswell since my father was born and raised here."

"Well it's a nice place. Although it can get pretty boring sometimes," Isabel said. "It's not like California. That's where you come from right?"

"Yeah it is. California was nice," Jack said. "But I like Roswell. It has this charm. Maybe it's because of the alien-themes, I don't know, but it sure is nice."

"Yeah, I like it here," Isabel said. "It wouldn't be Roswell without the aliens."

"So have you met any?" Jack asked.

"Any what?" 

"Aliens," Jack said. "There must be some around here?"

"Well, I haven't met any," Isabel answered and forced a laugh. Did he know something or was she just being paranoid? "Do you believe in them?" she asked, curious about the answer.

"Well, it's hard not to, when you've seen them with your own eyes…"

TBC...   Please tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	8. Secrets revealed

**Secrets revealed**

"What do you mean you've seen them with your own eyes?" Isabel asked.

"Isabel, it's okay. I know," Jack said in a quiet voice. 

"Know what?" Isabel asked innocently. She was getting really worried. What did this guy really know?

"I know about you, Max, Michael and Tess. About the royal four."

Isabel froze. This was the end. Jack was probably some FBI-agent who was after them. And now he was going to kill them.

She forced a laugh. "The royal four?" she said, trying to sound clueless.

"Isabel it's okay. I'm not out to hurt you, any of you," Jack said. "I just need to talk to you. I need you to call them all together. Maria, Liz and Kyle too."

Isabel didn't know what to do. What should she do? She had a feeling this guy was a good one, but she couldn't take any risks.

"I understand that you're afraid right now," Jack said. "I would be too. But why don't you just call Max and ask him what to do. He is the leader you know. And besides, it won't hurt to listen to what I have to say."

"Okay," Isabel said and stood up. "I'll call them. We can meet here. There're closing in a half an hour, anyway."

"Wherever you want," Jack said.

Isabel took a last look at him before she went to call Max. There was something about him. Something in his eyes that made him feel like he was on their side. Isabel really hoped so. Otherwise they could all be in deep trouble…

Michael took a bite of his sandwich and continued to look on the football-game playing on the TV. Although he had trouble concentrating on the game, because his thoughts kept drifting off to the meeting earlier today.

He hadn't meant to be that harsh to his friends. To Maria.

He just didn't buy the whole dream-thing. It didn't make any sense. And he couldn't stand it when everyone was always on Max's side. 

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he yelled and in came Maria.

"Hi," she said, but remained on her spot by the door. It was like she was afraid he would hurt her or something.

"Hey," Michael said and turned of the TV. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come by. I got of job early today, so I thought I'd come see if everything was alright."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Michael asked. He knew he should apologize instead of being rude, but he didn't.

"I just thought that maybe you were upset after out meeting today, that's all," Maria said avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Well, as you can see I'm okay," Michael said.

"I guess you are. Then I should go again." Maria turned to walk, but Michael stopped her.

"Maria, wait." She turned around and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Can't you just come and sit here? I need to tell you something," Michael explained. 

Maria didn't answer. She hesitated, then just walked over to him and sat down in the couch. She sat as far away from him as she could, on the other end.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you," Michael said and moved a little bit closer to her.

"I know you are Michael," Maria replayed. "I just wish you would learn to control your anger."

"Yeah, I know," Michael said. "It's just that this whole thing with the dreams. I don't buy it Maria. I'm sorry, but I don't think that there's any more to it than just that. Dreams."

"It's okay if you don't believe," Maria reassured him. "But not everyone has the same opinions as you do Michael. You have to remember that. And I do get hurt when you say stuff like you did."

"I didn't mean any of it."

"Saved by the bell," Maria said when her cell phone suddenly rang and interrupted the conversation. "It's probably Isabel. She said she would call me when she'd talked to Jack."

"Why did she…" Michael started.

"I'll tell you later," Maria interrupted him and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi!" "No I'm at Michael's." "Is anything wrong? You sound so worried." 

"Okay, we'll be right over."

"Who was it?" Michael asked as soon as Maria hang up.

"It was Isabel. She wants us to come to the Crashdown right away. She sounded really worried Michael."

"We'll then let's hurry, Izzy doesn't worry for nothing…"

Maria sat down next to Michael and Liz at the counter. She and Michael had been the last ones to the Crashdown. The place had closed, so right now, there were only Maria, Michael, Max, Isabel, Liz, Kyle and Tess left. And Jack. Maria wondered what he was doing there. Well, Isabel had been meeting him when she called everyone, so it probably had something to do with him.

"Okay. Everyone is here right?" Isabel asked nervously.

"Yes Isabel, everyone is here," Max answered his sister. "What's going on? Why did you call us all here?"

"And why is this guy here?" Michael asked, referring to Jack.

"Don't be so rude Michael," Maria said. She felt like it was her job to defend this guy, but she didn't know why.

"It's okay," Jack said. "I understand that you're wondering who I am and why I'm here. And you're going to find out eventually because it was actually I who told Isabel to get you all together."

"Why?" Tess asked, with a mixture of curiosity and suspicious in her voice.

"Well, it's a long story and it's going to chock you all. Especially you Maria," Jack said and looked at Maria.

"Me? Why?" Maria asked immediately. This was about her?

"The story starts with your father," Jack explained.

Maria's heart almost stopped. "What do you mean my father?" she asked, raising her voice. "As far as I'm concerned I don't have a father," she continued and rose from her seat. 

"Well, you do have a father Maria," Jack said. "I know that it's hard to think about. Believe me I know the feeling, but it's not like you think. He's not a bad person."

"Not a bad person?" Maria exploited. "He left my mother right after she got me. He left _me. He left his own daughter before I even got the change to get to know him. You don't call that a bad person? He hasn't even called or sent me a letter or anything."_

"Maria calm down," Liz said and went up to her best friend. "I know this is hard on you, but you have too listen to what he has to say."

"I don't think she has to listen," Michael said. "This guy is just full of crap."

"Michael, you don't know what he has to say yet," Isabel said, trying to calm him down.

"You know something?" Max asked, looking at his sister.

"I've asked her to let me tell you," Jack said, going between the two siblings.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know you and all you've done so far is to upset my friend," Max said and gestured at Maria, who was looking angry mixed with sad.

"Believe me, I know this sounds weird, but I want to help you. And I never meant to upset Maria. Or anyone," Jack said looking at Michael. 

Maria looked at Jack and thought back at her dream when he had helped her.

She had a feeling this guy was on their side.

"In that case I think we should listen," Maria said, surprising everyone.

The entire group calmed down and got seated again. "Just don't ever say that my father is a good person again," she added.

"I'm sorry Maria, but you don't know what really happened," Jack said.

"Then tell me," Maria ordered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And then tell us what this has to do with the things we talked about before," Isabel said.

"Well, your father didn't leave voluntarily Maria. He was forced."

"By who?" Kyle asked.

"By a guy named Mark. You see, Maria's father isn't quite like any other person," Jack told them.

"Well neither are we," Tess said. "Believe me."

"I know," Jack said. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. Maria's father, Richard, is just like you."

"Like us?" Max said, obviously trying to sound like he didn't know what Jack was talking about. "What do you mean he is like us?"

"He's not human. He comes from another planet, Antar, just like the four of you. Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess."

The seven friends just sat in chock. Maria didn't know what to think. Her first reaction was to not believe this guy. But why wouldn't he be telling the truth? And besides, she felt this weird thing whenever she looked at him. Like he was connected to them or something.

"I know this must come as a chock for all of you," Jack said after a moment of silence. "But I can prove to you that it's true. Maria, your father is like your friends. An alien..."

TBC...    Please give me feedback, I want to know what you think!


	9. Finally

**Finally**

Maria stood up and went up to Jack. She tiptoed until she was face to face with him.

"My.Father.Is.Not.An.Alien," she said slowly. "I would really like to see those proves you have," she added before she backed down.

Liz was quickly by her side and took her hand.

"Maria I know this must freak you out and that's more than understandable. But I think you need to listen," she said.

"I am listening Liz, it's just that I'm having a hard time believing that my father is an alien," Maria explained and looked at Liz.

"Yeah," Max said, turned to Jack. "How do you know this anyway?"

"Well actually. Richard is my father too," Jack answered to everyone's surprise.

Maria wondered if she had heard him right?

"Maria's father is your father?" Kyle asked. "That would mean that…"

"That Maria is my sister," Jack ended for him.

"Your what?" Maria said in chock. "I don't have a brother," she said a little bit calmer.

"Just half-brother though," Jack said and took a couple of steps towards Maria. " I didn't know either. Not until recently when dad told me I had to find you."

"Then why didn't he come himself?" Michael asked, obviously still suspicious of Jack's motives.

"He's sick," Jack answered, still looking at Maria. "Really sick. And he wanted me to find you so that he would get to see his daughter before he…" he stopped himself and looked down.

"Before he dies," Maria said completing the sentence.

"Yeah…" Jack said. "I'm really sorry for just putting all this on you like this," he continued. "It's just that he hasn't got that much time."

"It's not your fault," Maria reassured him. "I mean, you just found out this too. That you have a sister."

She walked up to him. "But I'm really glad you found me," she said before pulling him into her arms.

The moment they touched Maria got flashes. Flashes of herself as a little girl together with Jack and her father. She got this weird feeling, emotion, that she was safe and happy. Like that was her place to be or something. 

The flashes were intense and many. Maria didn't know where they were coming from. From her memory? From Jack?

She could feel so many things, but the strongest was 'belonging'. A feeling of total and complete safety. 

After a while they parted and Maria looked at Jack with intense eyes.

"Did you see it?" she asked.

He nodded slowly and smiled at her. "I saw it. And felt it."

"Saw what?" Isabel asked curiously. 

"It was indescribable," Maria explained. "But I just gained a brother…"

"So," Kyle said and sat down next to Tess. "That was some meeting."

"It sure was," Tess agreed. The two of them were sitting in the Valenti living room drinking coffee. Well Kyle was drinking hot chocolate.  

"I can't believe how much it must have affected Maria," Tess continued. "I mean, it has to be a lot to take in at once."

"It's good that Maria is such a strong person," Kyle said. "I'm sure she'll handle it perfectly."

"Yeah. But still," Tess insisted. "There's so many questions unanswered. If Maria's father is an alien does that mean that she and Jack are too?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Maria and Jack just has to talk it out on their own first," Kyle said and took a sip of his chocolate."

"I guess so," Tess said. "So anything exiting going on in your life otherwise?"

"Well no. My fun life kind of ended when I became involved with you people. That's when my more deep side came forward," Kyle said and smiled. "So I blame you and your green friends for the person I've become and for what I've been missing out on. Such as normal teenage stuff."

"Like what?" Tess asked skeptically. "Scruing cheerleaders?"

"Exactly," Kyle said and smiled.

"Well in that case I'm glad I helped save a lost soul from drowning in the deep sea of teenage-hormone-problems," Tess said and put her cup down on the table beside the couch. "I like the person you are Kyle Valenti. And I think I speak for all humanity when I say that you've become a better person lately."

"Well thank you. I like the person you are too Tess Harding. And I have to say that you've helped me become that person," Kyle said and followed Tess's example and put down his cup.

Then he moved a little bit closer. He felt so drawn to her right now. And he could almost sense that maybe she felt the same way.

"So what do you wanna do now?" he asked innocently. 

He looked up and saw that she was staring into his eyes.

"Well how about if you kissed me?" Tess asked and moved even closer. Now they were only inches away from touching.

"That works for me," Kyle said before their lips met in a soft kiss which then turned into a passionate one.

Tess pulled his body down on hers and soon they couldn't get enough of each other…

TBC...   I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you still like the story. Please rewiew!


	10. Alien-heritage

**Authors notes:** Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating in so long. I've been really busy with school and all that boring stuff. I will hopefully get a change to write more this week cause I have easter-break. So I hope you still like this story and that you'll let me know what you think.

**Alien-heritage**

Maria sat down in a chair opposite to Jack who was sitting in the couch in the DeLuca living room. 

Michael was sitting next to him, eyeing him suspiciously. He had insisted on going with them to make sure that Jack didn't do anything to hurt her.

Maria appreciated that, but right now she needed some time alone with her newfound brother. 

"Michael, would you mind leaving me and Jack alone for a while?" she asked. "You can go fix yourself something to eat if you want to."

"I'm not leaving you alone with a stranger," Michael said, not taking his eyes of Jack.

"Michael it's okay. Jack is my brother and he's not dangerous. And besides, you'll be in the next room."

"But…" Michael started."

"Michael," Maria said and looked at him. He finally turned his gaze to her and caved in.

"Okay I'll leave, but yell if you need me."

"I will Michael. Thank you."

Michael took one last look at Jack before he stood up and left the room.

"He really cares about you," Jack commented. "Although he seems a little unstable."  

"Well he's a complicated person," Maria said with a smile. "But enough about Michael Guerin. I want to hear about _you. It still blows me away when I think about you as my brother. I mean __me having a __brother?"_

"I was kind of taken when dad first told me about you too."

"But I feel this weird connection," Maria said. "Do you feel that too?"

"Yeah. But it's natural for siblings to feel that way," Jack said. "Especially alien siblings."

"But I'm not an alien," Maria said with a laugh. "Am I?"

"Your father is one and that makes you one too. Half anyway."

"But…but I don't have any powers like the others," she said, getting really nervous.

"You just gained them when you turned eighteen if dad is right," Jack explained. "Haven't you noticed something different about yourself since then?"

"No not really," Maria said slowly, thinking back. "Unless…?"

"Unless what?" Jack asked.

"Well. The night after my birthday I started having these weird dreams. I still have them and it's like I can enter them and live _in the dream," Maria said. "You must thing I'm crazy," she said._

"Not at all," Jack reassured her. "I think those dreams are defiantly alien-related."

"You do?"

"Yes, I remember my dad…our dad…telling me about entering the dream-plane and travelling in time and stuff like that," Jack said.

"Really? So that's my power?" Maria asked excited. She had always envied Isabel for being able to go into people's dreams.

"I don't know for sure, but it sounds like it could be," Jack said. "I'm sure dad can tell you more about it when we get to him."

"Wait a second. I never agreed to meet him," Maria said. She still felt a lot of anger towards her father, although now she knew why he'd left.

"Maria you have to. He's really sick and he desperately wants to see you before he dies," Jack pleaded.

Maria knew that she would never be able to live with herself if she didn't at least listen to what her dad had to say. And besides, she needed to know about her alien-heritage and all that. And your dad is always your dad and Maria really missed him.

"Of course I will come see him," she said to her brother. "I _need to…"_

Liz followed Max into his room. After the surprising meeting at the Crashdown Max asked her to go with him so she did.

She couldn't believe what had happened during that afternoon. Maria's father was an alien? Maria had a brother?

There were still so many unanswered questions. She put her thoughts aside and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Max are you feeling okay?" she asked, sensing Max's mood was not on top. "It must be weird finding out that there are more people involved now."

"Yeah it is," Max said. "I don't know if we can trust them. I mean I want to for Maria's sake, but what if this Jack-guy is dangerous?"

"I understand that it must be hard to trust anyone," Liz said and laid her hand on Max's arm. "But I think he's a good guy. I mean both Maria and Isabel feel connected to him remember?"

"That's not enough to trust him," Max said with a firm tone. Just like the leader he was.

"Maybe not. But how could he possible know everything he knows if he isn't who he says he is?"

"I don't know Liz. I just don't know," Max said. "I'm just glad Michael is with them, making sure nothing happens to Maria."

Just then the phone rang.

Max answered and Liz took the opportunity to go to the bathroom.

When she returned Max had an unreadable expression on his face.

"It was Michael who called," he said. "Apparently Maria's going to see her father in Phoenics and she wants all of us to come with her. Like a roadtrip or something."

"Sounds like fun!" Liz said.

"Yeah. And it's also a good opportunity to see what all of this is really about," Max added.

"Max, for Maria's sake, please try to be nice until you know the truth okay?"

"I will. But for Maria's sake and for everyone's sake I _will find out if he isn't who he says he is…"_

TBC...    Please let me know what you think! Is it still worth continuing?


	11. On the road

**On the road**

Maria turned off her bedroom-lights and closed her eyes. The next day she was going to see her father. Her _father. The thoughts spinning around in her head were confusing to say the least, but right now she needed to get some sleep. Maybe she'd travel back to 1892 again…_

"What's happening Jack?" Maria cried out. She was lying in a bed again, holding on to her stomach.

"The baby isn't feeling so good," Jack answered her. "But we will save her, don't worry. Just try to stay strong for the baby."

Maria looked around the room. It was small and empty, with only the bed and a large table in her sight.

She felt the baby kick inside of her so she had to be alive, but maybe not for long…

Soon she was back in the ballroom again, next to Maxwell.

"Hi, I'm back," she greeted him and smiled. He was looking awfully sad.

"Hello," he answered. "You just missed it."

"Missed what?" Maria asked.

"The announcement of their wedding-date. It's set in a week," Maxwell said with his eyes locked on Elisabeth.

"Oh," Maria said simply. "Well that means that we're going to have to work fast to break them apart."

"What are you talking about?" Maxwell asked, suddenly devoting all his attention to Maria. "We can not break them up. If Miles says they are getting married, then there is nothing you and I can do to put an end to that."

"Well. In my time you learn a few things about these sorts of things and love do win in the end," Maria said. "And you do love Liz right?"

"Who is Liz?"

"Elisabeth," Maria corrected herself and smiled.

"With all my heart and soul," Maxwell said. "I would walk through hell and worse to be with her."

"I guess some things never change," Maria mumbled to herself.

"Well, exactly how are we going to part Elisabeth from Mr Guerin. Her father will not be pleased." 

"Well I do have a plan," Maria said. "And if it works, you will be the one marrying Elisabeth in a week, not Michael."

"Why are you helping me?" Maxwell asked. "You don't even live in this time."

"Let's just say I have my reasons," Maria answered.

"You are interested in marrying Mr Guerin?" 

"Something like that," Maria said. "Actually I have my own Mr Guerin at home, but I don't know if we will ever be together again. I know I'll always love him though."

"Then why are you not married to him?" Maxwell asked confused.

"It's complicated," Maria explained. "Someday I will take you to my time and explain it better. I promise."

"Well only if I can take my Elisabeth with me," Maxwell said.

"I think you will like it anyway," Maria reassured him. "I'll introduce you to my best friend…"

The next day Maria awoke to the sound of her alarmclock setting of.

She laid in bed a few minutes before, against her desires, getting out to hit the shower. It was going to be a big day today when she was going to Phoenix with her friends.

She was really glad they were all coming with her cause she didn't know how she would react to seeing her father again after all this time. And he was dying. Leaving her again…

"We're just going away for three days Iz," Michael commented when Isabel came dragging two large suitcases after her.

"And these are hers too," Max said. He carried a large bag, a suitcase and a backpack.

"Not all of them," Isabel defended herself. "That one is yours," she added and pointed to the backpack.

"Okay," Michael said before loading the luggage into the back of the Jetta.  

The were standing outside the Evans's house and Maria had come there with her car. 

When the others had come too and the Jeep and the Jetta was fully loaded the seven friends settled in the cars.

The humans in the Jetta and the aliens in the Jeep. It had been easiest that way according to Max, although Michael had a feeling he had another reason for it. Why else would he voluntarily suggest that any arrangement with him and Liz in different cars would be good?

Anyway, Max drove and Isabel was riding shotgun. Michael sat in the back next to Tess.

Michael had noticed that she and Kyle had seemed awfully attached to each other when they arrived. Maybe those two had finally got it together.

Michael was glad for them, but it also reminded him of how much he missed being with Maria in that way.

"So Max I suspect you have something to say?" he said to forget about that other stuff for a while.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Maybe the fact that you arranged for the four of us being together instead of being all cuddly with Liz," Isabel said.

"Well I didn't want Maria hearing this," Max said with his eyes locked on the road.

"Maria? What does she have to do with this?" Michael immediately asked.

"You don't trust Jack," Tess stated.

Michael was amazed that the two of them always knew what the other was thinking in a weird way. Well he and Isabel kind of did that too sometimes. Well they _were married in a former life, he reminded himself._

"Exactly," Max agreed. "It seems a little weird of him just showing up like this. And that Maria has an alien father? Does this mean she's one too?"

"Yes it does," Michael said. "Jack told her yesterday. That's what her dreams are all about, something alien. Although I don't buy it. I think the guy is bad news."

"Well, I don't trust him either," Tess agreed.

"But I do," Isabel said. "There is something weird about him that's telling me he's worth trusting."

"Oh come on. You're just hot for the guy," Michael commented. 

"Michael, please," Isabel said. "Do you really think I would be willing to jeopardize us just because I was hot for a guy?"

She looked at Max and remembered. "Sorry. But the Liz-thing wasn't the same thing," she said, referring to when Max risked all of them by saving Liz's life.

"It's okay. But I think we should keep this guy under strict observation and never leave Maria alone with him. Or Liz or Kyle," Max said.

"Agreed," Michael and Tess said in unison.

"Isabel?" Max asked.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. But Michael could see that she still didn't agree with them. And Michael hoped that she was right. He hoped that Jack and Maria's so-called-father wasn't against them. Maria had just found them and he wouldn't want her to get disappointed.

And if they weren't good guys, then they could all be in danger…

"So how is Jack getting there?" Liz asked once they were on the road.

"He took his car yesterday," Maria explained from behind the wheel. "He wanted to be there to prepare his father…our father…that I was coming."

"It must be so weird finding out that you have a brother and a father," Liz said looking at her friend with a curious expession.

"And add alien-heritage to that," Kyle said.

"It's more than weird," Maria said. "It's like so unbelievable that it's scary. I mean I'm an alien?"

"I've always found you a little different. You know like from another weird world."

"Kyle!" Maria said and playfully hit him with her right arm while holding the other on the wheel.

"Sorry," he said and laughed. "I forgot that you don't mess with DeLuca-women."

"Well how about Harding-women?" Liz asked innocently. 

"Yeah, what's up with you and fake-blondie?" Maria said. "Are you getting any yet?"

"Me and _Tess are actually really great, thank you very much," Kyle said with an evil glare at Maria._

"Yesterday we kind of, well I don't really know," he said. "But I think we're together now. It's confusing."

"Well I'm happy for you Kyle," Liz said. "It took some time, but you two finally realized you should be together."

"What do you mean it took some time?" Kyle asked looking back at Liz.

"She means, everyone saw it coming a long time before you two did," Maria said.

 "How do you do that? See stuff like that?" Kyle asked confused. "Is it a women-thing? I mean, your gender will always remain a mystery to me."

"Believe me Kyle, The feeling is mutual," Maria said before turning a right...

TBC...    Please let me know what you think!!!


	12. A dance of hidden love

A dance of hidden love 

"So now comes the sleeping arrangements," Kyle said looking around at everybody. 

"We've got three rooms," Max said holding up the keys. "Which means two and two except for one room with three persons."

"Maybe it's easiest if the boys take one room and I sleep with Maria and Tess and Liz take one room?" Isabel suggested casually.

Everyone looked surprised at her. Isabel knew that it probably would make more sense with Liz and Maria in one room and her and Tess in the other, but she needed to talk to Maria about something and she thought it would be good for Tess and Liz to clear the air too.

"Any objections?" she asked. Both Liz and Tess opened their mouths to protest, but Isabel cut them of. "Great! Okay so let's go find our rooms."

She moved towards the stairs and everyone followed.

When they had found their rooms, which were next to each other, they all parted and started unpacking the few things they'd brought. Or in Isabel's case a little bit more than a _few things…_

When Isabel had put the last sweater into the small closet in the small, cheap room, she turned to Maria who was reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan.

"Excited about tomorrow?" she asked bumping down next to Maria on the bed. 

"Well, I'm excited, hopeful, doubtful, nevous, scared. You name it and I am it," Maria answered and looked up from the paper. "It's a little weird to see your dying father again after 15 years."

"I understand that Maria and I really hope it will come out some good from all of this."

"Why do you care?" Maria asked.

"Well I do have a heart you know," Isabel said, a little offended.

"That's not what I meant," Maria reassured her. "After getting to know you. The real you, I've realized that you have a heart in the size of the world. You just don't always show it."

"Thanks for saying that," Isabel said, truly grateful. It meant a lot to her that Maria thought that of her. "But what did you mean with 'why do I care'?"

Maria put the paper away on the nightstand and sat up. "I just mean that you don't usually ask me stuff like that. And when you do it's normally because it's related to you, Max, Tess or Michael."

"Well, actually this whole thing is related to us in a big way," Isabel said. "I mean, you are an alien too and people know about our secret. It involves us bigtime."

"And you're afraid I'll screw it up somehow," Maria said and sighed.

"That's not it Maria. I'm genuinely concerned about you as a friend," Isabel said. "And as a fellow marsian," she added with a smile.

"Then I'm sorry for jumping at your throat like that," Maria said.

"And I'm sorry for being such a bitch sometimes," Isabel admitted and pulled Maria into a hug.

"This is something you don't see everyday," Michael's voice said from the door. Isabel and Maria quickly parted and saw all their friends standing at the door.

"Don't you guys know how to knock," Isabel asked annoyed.

"Please, " Kyle commented. "When you have friends with super natural powers you don't have to be civil. Besides this way is so much more fun."

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Maria asked to change the subject.

"Well, Kyle and Michael complained about being hungry," Max said.

"What else is new," Maria commented.

"So we decided to go look for a decent place to eat around here," Max continued.

"Sound good," Isabel said and stood up from the bed. "But are we going some place nice, cause then I'll have to change?"

"Isabel you look great already," Maria said and grabbed her by the arm. Then they took their jackets and followed the rest out…

Two hours later they were all sitting at a table in a small quiet restaurant. They had just finished their meal and were sitting and talking.

Kyle stood up and went to the other side of the table. "Tess, would you like to dance?" he asked and offered her his hand.

She accepted the offer with a smile. "I'd love to."

Soon Max and Liz followed their example and Isabel excused herself and went to the ladies room, leaving Maria and Michael alone at the table.

After a while of awkward silence Michael broke it. "I don't suppose you'd like to dance?" he asked and looked at Maria from across the table.

"Sure, why not?" Maria answered and stood up.

Michael led them to the dance floor and laid his arm around her slim waist and she put hers on his shoulder. The other hands they intertwined together.

"So Kyle and Tess seem to be hitting it of," Maria said.

"Yeah, they do," Michael answered. But he was having a hard time concentrating on anything besides the way it felt to have Maria so close.

To touch her and smell her like he hadn't done for so long. He had to control himself so that he didn't do something that friends weren't supposed to do. Like kiss her. God he wanted to kiss her right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Maria asked and looked up at him.

"Nothing, nothing that matters anyway," Michael said with a sigh.

"It didn't look like nothing to me," Maria insisted. "You looked like you were deep into some serious thinking there spaceboy."

"I just miss this," Michael said. "I miss us."

"Michael," Maria started.

"No just don't," Michael said and looked away. "I know you don't want to be with me and that's fine. I'm just telling you that I miss it."

"It's okay Michael. I miss it too," Maria said. "But right now I have to focus on my father and Jack okay? It's so much to deal with and it's really confusing you know. Just like you and I are, but I can't deal with that right now. I have to focus on one thing." She took a pause and looked up at him again. "But when all of this is over, who knows what will happen," she continued.

"In that case I'll wait for you. I'll wait forever if that's what it takes," Michael said. But he hoped he wouldn't have to wait long cause he already missed her like crazy.

"You're so wonderful," Maria said. "But maybe we should go back to the table now. I think they're waiting for us."

"Sure," Michael said and they parted.

He looked at her and wished with all his heart that she would soon be his again…

TBC…    You know what to do…rewiew!!!


	13. Good or bad guy?

Liz knocked on the door to Maria and Isabel's room. She felt a little disappointed that she hadn't gotten the change to talk alone to her best friend since they found out about everything. But she hoped Isabel had taken good care of her. But still she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

The door opening interrupted her thoughts. As beautiful as always, Isabel appeared in a jeans skirt and a light blue sweater. Her hair was up in a ponytail, except for a few strands that were hanging free.

She greeted Liz with a smile and gestured for her to come in. "Good morning," she said and closed the door behind Liz. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, they're down at the cars waiting," Liz answered. "Are you two all ready to go?"

"Sure," Maria said, just coming out from the bathroom. Liz could see that she had put down some extra work on her appearance today. She was wearing some more makeup than usual and her hair was beautifully curled and was hanging over her shoulders. She was wearing a black leather skirt, a pink halter-top and a silver necklace with a heart on it.

"Do I look okay?" she asked and twirled some for them. 

"You look great!" Liz exclaimed. 

"Absolutely beautiful," Isabel agreed.

"I know it's kind of silly," Maria said. "But I really want my father to be proud of me when he meets me."

"It's not silly," Liz reassured her. "But I think your father would be proud of you regardless to have you look. It's you as a person he wants to meet."

"But it never hurts to look good though," Isabel added and the three girls all laughed.

When the laughs stopped, Maria turned serious. "I just hope to get some answers out of him. Like why he left me and mom."

"You will," Isabel said. "I have a feeling we will all get the answers to our questions."

"I just hope they're answers we like," Maria said.

Liz agreed in her mind. She didn't want Maria to get hurt in any way and surtenly not by her own father. 

She followed Isabel and Maria out of the room and looked at Maria smiling the whole way to the cars and the others. 

Liz just wished it could always be like that…

Maria reached out and pushed the doorbell. Her hands were shaking and she was feeling nauseous. She had never been more nervous in her whole life.

Soon Jack appeared in the door and greeted them all with a smile.

"Hi everyone," he said and stepped out of the way so that the others could come in.

Maria walked inside, followed by her friends. "This is a great house," she commented and looked around. She was actually in the same house as her father. That felt so unreal and unthinkable.

"Thank you," Jack said. "Dad has designed the entire home."

"He's a designer?" Tess asked.

"No, not really," Jack answered and smiled. "It's just something he liked to do on the side of…other things."

"Oh," Tess said and understood.

"So how are you feeling Maria?" Jack asked.

"I'm okay. A little nervous and scared though."

"Are you ready to go and meet him? He's upstairs," Jack said.

Maria looked up and felt her heart skip a beat. Just a few steps away.

"I guess there's no time like the present," she said and looked at the others.

"Maybe someone should go with you," Max said, looking suspiciously at Jack.

"I'll be okay," Maria said. "You guys can wait down here or something."

"But…" Michael started.

"Michael, it's okay. I have to do this alone," Maria said.

"We understand," Liz said. "Just remember to be careful."

"I will," Maria said. 

"The rest of you can just hang here," Jack said. "There's a kitchen over there," he said and pointed. "And the bathroom is over there."

"Thank you," Isabel said and smiled at him.

Maria caught a flicker of interest in both of their eyes. She would have to ask Isabel about that later.

She followed Jack up the stairs and when he stopped in front of a closed door Maria froze.

"This is it," Jack said. "Remember that he's sick, don't go too hard on him. Let him explain first."

Maria had almost forgotten she was supposed to be angry with him for leaving all those years ago. Her thoughts were solo on seeing him.

"I will," she promised. Jack slowly opened the door and Maria walked inside.

She immediately caught sight of the man lying in the bed across the room. She didn't recognize him at all to be Richard, her father, but she felt connected to him just by looking at him.

"Maria?" he said with a whispering voice. 

"Yeah it's me," she said and slowly walked up to the bed. He looked really sick. Maria felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Even though she didn't even know this man she felt sad. It was her father and she couldn't stand the thought of loosing him when she'd just met him again.

She leaned in and embraced him in a tight hug. She knew it was her father the second they touched. It felt so right and safe to hug him.

After a long time she finally let go and straightened herself. She sat down on a chair a bit away from the bed.

"You must be really mad at me," Richard said and looked at her with these intense eyes. His eyes were the only things that made him look alive at that moment.

"I have been mad at you for as long as I can remember," Maria said. "But Jack told me I should let you explain first, so I'm not judging you before that."

"I can explain everything, although I'm not entirely flawless. Looking back, I know I could have done things differently," Richard said.

"Well you can start by telling me why you left," Maria said. 

"Well, I came to Earth in 1983. I had lived on Antar before that, but then the war became too dangerous and I couldn't risk Jack, so we had to leave."

"How did you get here?" Maria asked. "And what about Jack's mother?"

"We came to Earth with the help of the Granolith," her father answered. "And Jack's mother died right after he was born."

"Oh," Maria said simply.

"Anyway, I met your mother and fell madly in love," Richard said. "And then Amy got pregnant and I started to worry. You see, there were these hunters that were after me, alien-hunters."

"I'm very familiar to those," Maria said with a sigh. "But how did they know about you?"

"I'm not really sure about that, but I guess they knew about the 47´ crash and then they staked out Roswell and saw me and Jack when we arrived. They are very powerful so they could find out evrything they wanted." 

He took a pause before continuing. "Amy gave birth to you and when you were two years old, this man named Mark came to see me. He told me to leave Roswell with him, or he would kill you."

Maria stiffened in her chair. "He didn't know that you were my child, cause then he would have taken you with him. Instead he took just me and Jack."

"He kidnapped you?" Maria asked in horror.

"You could say that," her father said and continued: "He took us to this place in the middle of nowhere and he and a bunch of other people did experiments on us. They tested our blood and genes and stuff like that."

"Oh my god," Maria said and thought back at the time Max was taken to the white room. "How did you get out of there?"

"Well, two years ago, they let us out. On one condition," Richard said.

"What was it?" Maria asked. 

"You see, they know about four other aliens existing on Earth, so our condition was to find them and bring them to the hunters…"

TBC...        You know what to do!!! Rewiew!!!


End file.
